


A Man Has Wants

by Didymus (TriaKane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/Didymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants something special for Valentine's Day.</p><p>Summary is now almost as long as the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Has Wants

“Hey, wake up,” Dean yelled from the bathroom. “It’s V.D.”

Sam rolled over and yelled back, “Told ya not to fuck that waitress.”

Dean stepped out of the bathroom, threw his balled up tee-shirt at Sam, saying, “Not ‘V.D.’ dumbass, Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh.” Sam pulled the pillow over his head, hoping for more sleep.

“Get up!” Dean kicked the mattress. 

“Why?” 

“I want pancakes, Sammy.” 

Dean dropped his towel and rummaged around in his bag for clean boxers.

Sam lifted the pillow and spied Dean’s bare ass.

Needless to say, Dean didn’t get his pancakes for Valentine’s Day.


End file.
